Happy Birthday Gohan
by USSj1SupaJay
Summary: Today is gohans birthday, see how it turns out


**Gohan's 18th birthday**

On partly cloudy morning, the elder demi-saiyan coming to age of adulthood. Today is that day when a boy becomes a man in society's eye. How much could the demi-saiyan's life change?

As morning came, before the sun peeked its head over the clouds, the eldest demi-saiyan awoke usually early not knowing why. "The sun's not even up, well I better get some early studying done." He felt strange when he woke, it wasn't a bad feeling but a extremely happy feeling. He carelessly summoned a slight aura around him "Now im ready. This is gonna be a awesome day!" The energized demi-saiyan yelled. In another room in the hallway a door squeaks open quietly. A young demi-saiyan creeps and sneaks to his brother's room. As the kid would launch a attack, he noticed noone was in bed. "Bro? where'd he go?" Goten was alittle confused then a voice came from behind goten "So what are you doing up so early?" Gohan towered over the mischievous demi-saiyan. Goten turned, yelled, and fell down at the sight of his elder brother. "...ummm hey bro...just checking on you. Hehe" Goten scurried back to his room. "He didn't get me today." Gohan laughed to himself. A few minutes later Chichi wokeup and when down stairs to make tea. His full-blooded father was snoring like truck horn, chichi didn't even bother to wake him.

(For the last two days, Gohan's family and most friends have been meeting for hours on when Gohan was at school. They were discussing about today, and what will happen. Like the time and location, The way to bring Gohan without telling, and how to keep goten's mouth shut. They successfully avoided Gohan from gaining any knowledge that he was going to have a party. After the meeting, all went back to doing a regular task so he won't notice.)

"Mornin' Mom!" Gohan greeted his mother. "Morning hunny." She was fixing breakfast and it smelled great so far. "Can you wake your father dear? thank you." Gohan went into the bear's nest. It growled and roared, and growled and roared. "DAD!" The demi-saiyan shouted. The beast didn't budge, Gohan yelled again but no difference. The demi-saiyan fired a ki blast at the full-blood saiyan, the saiyan woke instantly after the hit "Who's attacking me?" Goku looked around then saw Gohan. "Dad, please get up." Embarrassed to be his son sometimes. "Oh it's just you son, did you fire at me?" Goku fully awake. "Yea." Goku interrupts as his nose picks up the scent of food. "Hey son! Let's go eat." Gohan and Goku go down stairs to see a banquet. The moment Goku dashed to the table chichi glared at him. Goku PATIENTLY waited til Gohan and Goten were properly seated at the table. "Let's say grace." Chichi sayd before they ate, Goku drooled as he waited All 5 minutes til they started eating. "Eww..daddy your drooling again"

"But I'm just so amazed by the size of the mega-breakfast" Goku confessed. "Don't you start. This is for my little man. NOT YOU!" She gave more evil glares, "_It will be ok belly"_ Goku sayd to himself. "Is all this for me?" Gohan looked at his mom with wide eyes. "Yes, its all for my handsome young man." She smiled. "Mom, what about me?" Goten moaned. "Yes, some for too." Then Goku gave sent a puppy dog look to chichi "And you too hunny..." Goku gave a great smile. Goku joined in the breakfast chowdown. All three saiyans were stuffed like a turkey leaving very little for Chichi but she came prepared with a meal of her own just incase.

"Oh! Im late! The study group started 5 minutes ago!" Gohan panicked. He grabbed his bags and ran out the door. "Mommy, why does my brother care about school?" Goten asked "Its simple, to get anywhere in life you need a education." She said with calmness. The young demi-saiyan scratched his head "...umm yea..". Goku appeared infront of Gohan, he stopped immediately from full speed. "Dad..." "Yes Gohan, I know..but education can't save the planet from Freiza...so let's go train together." Gohan was iffy about the idea. "Come on son! Please!" Goku begged. "Maybe just..its been awhile." Both saiyans teleported to a quiet area in the forest. Gohan threw down his bags, then took off his school uniform revealing his purple gi. "Okay, I'm ready Dad." Gohan said. "Okay!" Goku focused and prepared to start the sparring.

At home Chichi was cleaning the house _"I hope Goku wouldn't do such thing as stop gohan's learning, if he does... :( "_ She continued cleaning.

As the full-blooded saiyan began to strike, the half-breed dodged and kneed him. The full saiyan backed up then returned with a fist assault, Gohan countered. Both warriors put there souls into there fist. The demi-saiyan knocked Goku back. The full-blood saiyan easily recovered and used afterimage but Gohan wasn't as dumb to be deceived with a simple trick like that. Gohan sensed goku's energy an elbowed him in the gut. "Nice job son!" As quick as he complimented, he teleported behind Gohan with hands knotted together ready to slam down but Gohan sensed it and did the same to Goku. Before Goku hit the ground, he vanish and threw a force punch. Gohan dodged it and unleashed a strong ki-wave in all directions. Goku was hit, quickly recovered, then charged energy into his cupped hands "Ka- meh-" Teleported in gohan's face then fired "me-HA!" Gohan couldn't dodge it at such close range, he embraced its full power. "So that how Freiza felt..you wont do a second time" Gohan smiled, both saiyan were loving the competition. Then Goku realized something...

(Many of goku's friends gathered in capsule corp, prepping for gohan's arrival later on. Tables and props were being setup as they fought. Goku was unanimously decided as a distraction. And never was told the "real' plan, he was only commanded to do one thing. Hes a bad secret keeper too.)

"Let's go to town, Chichi wants me to pickup some groceries." Gohan follows his father into town, while walking. "Gohan I want to talk to you about something?" Goku became serious "Sure dad." "When i was growing up, I barely realized that I was growing into a man but when it happened I knew it. I didn't realize this til i watched you grow up into a fine young man, such as I was back in the day. You are a saiyan too, so this means you got to do anything you can to protect our planet, from people like Freiza or Cooler. Got That? " "Yes, father..." Gohan was speechless. Goku sighed "I Hope you will train as hard as I do, for when I'm gone you'll need that power to protect your loved ones; Goten, Chichi, Videl, and the earth; Your the future and I know it will be in good hands if I left it to you." Gohan eyes swelled up as Goku placed his hands on gohan's shoulders. "Yes, father...I will grow stronger to protect everyone." He said with tears in his eyes. They never got any groceries but it was almost time for the celebrations. The full-blood saiyan led his son to capsule corp

(Inside...Paur and Oolong returned from lookout and reported they have come. Everyone gets into place. Goku still oblivious)

The two saiyans open the door and goes into a dark room. The mature saiyan and the goofy one were so surprised as soon as they turned on the lights "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOHAN!" everyone yells. "How about we get this party started?" Krillin pops in a cd. "Dad that training was to distract me from knowing this was going on..." Gohan asked. "Uh yea yea." Goku replied. "_Why doesn't anyone tell me anything"_ in his mind. "Thanks Dad!" Gohan tackled Goku. "Hunny, look what I got.." Chichi pointed to the table, there was cake 20" by 10" on a table. Gohan laid eyes on it. "Thanks mom! I feel like a kid again." grinning like Goten, she just smiled.

They all headed outback to start the activities. "Limbo Contest!" Goten was up first, he walked under it almost brushing the tip of his hair. Yamcha was next, he bend back, walked, and danced under it clearing it with ease. Krillin was next, he just walked under it. He was still short. Gohan participated, he stepped and bent an cleared it. Oolong was next, he just walked under it but as he got to the other side Puar dropped the stick on him. "Ouch!" "Why you little-" Oolong threatened. "Your disqualified." Bulma announced, everyone laughed. Videl was the final contestant. "_She's here too"_ Gohan's heart raced. Gohan stared as she cleared with her fine, cute self. He cheered loudly when she finished. "Gohan! Happy Birthday!" Gohan blushed a little "Uh-h-h-h um thanks." He stuttered. "Gohan's girlfriend is so cute" Oolong mocked. "Shut-up pig!" She kicked him into tomorrow. Videl came closer and hugged Gohan, he started sweating and almost passed out. "You ok?" she asked. "I-im fine" He was still shy around girls, especially Videl. "You were great." She complimented. "Y-yea." Gohan sweated. "Why are you sweating so much?" She asked. "Its really hot out here..." Gohan making something up. "Take off that shirt then, noone will mind how you look." she rubbed his chest alittle. "I-im fine..." He felt like he was going to faint, then Bulma announced round 2 of Limbo was about to begin. "Hey..let's go have some fun." They headed over the limbo area.

Round 2 begin and the stick was 2ft lower. Goten still walked under it but his hair knocked the stick down. "Goten, your disqualified!" "Aww.." Goten walked away sad. Yamcha cleared it with style trying to impress Bulma. She only giggled at his attempts. Next was krillin with his short self, the stick was only a centimeter above his head. Gohan did his best after a good luck kiss, and cleared "I did it!" He felt like the strongest guy in the universe, everyone laughed at him. "Try your best too." Gohan say before she went. Videl cleared it easily. "Way to go!" Gohan yelled.

She blushed a little bit then Bulma announced that the finals for the limbo contest were about to begin in 20 minutes. The stick was two feet lower, they got ready during the intermission. "I'm not going to lose." Videl told Gohan. "Neither will I..." The demi-saiyan replied. "We'll see." She said with confidence, they grinned confidently and strongly. Neither stopped til the other did. "I cant keep this up for ever." "so-o I win". "Never.." They stood grinning at each other til they heard a loud yell "Begin!" The finals started. The two friends fell down laughing, while Yamcha got lower and lower and lower but his knees knocked the bar off "Dis- " Yamcha interrupted. "This was only a sample of my talents." He walked off like a man but felt like crying, losing infront of the one he likes. Next was krillin, his stature finally came in handy, he cleared it. Gohan was next "I'll show ya how it's done." The tropical music played, Gohan lower and lower and lower but his nose touched the bar. "Disqualified!" "Better luck next time." Now only Videl was next "Go Videl!". She got lower and lower and lower and lower, cleared it just with space to spare. She was tied with Krillin. "We'll decide the winner by a simple sparring competition. Krillin looked around then at videl, he started sweating. "_Man why do I always have to fight the strong people? and she a girl_." he though. Krillin panicked and gave up "Uh I won?" Videl was so ready to fight. "I guess you win." Gohan concluded. Videl wins the Limbo Contest! Now our surprise judge will pick the prize! Bulma pointed at Gohan. "Me?" he looked confused. "Well what does she deserve, Gohan?" He didn't know what to say "Um...um" "It's ok, I don't need anything.." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "..." Gohan passed out with a silly smile. There were more events after this.

Everyone left moments, Gohan had to carry a dumpster full of gifts home and his father ate half the cake when no one was looking. Everyone had fun especially Gohan, he wouldn't forget this day ever.

* * *

This story dedicated to my birthday on Nov 16. Yay Me!


End file.
